Unrevealed
by storiesrule
Summary: There is a new girl at Gakuen Academy. She at first seems like a regular normal student, but then again, things aren't what they seem. My first Gakuen Alice fanfic! P.S. The girl is not Luna!
1. I Won't Tell

Hi, peoples! My first Gakuen Alice Fanfic! This basically takes place before Luna, but after Natsume and Ruka kiss Mikan. I do not own Gakuen Alice!

I stood in front of my new school. Alice Academy was huge and stretched way beyond my line of sight. The limo drove away and the guard opened the gates for me. I took a deep breath and took my first step into the school that I was to live in until I graduated. I knew of the school from my mom, before she past away. I was to let no one know the full power of my Alice, no matter what I do.

Mikan's POV

It was class as usual. Hotaru sitting a couple rows in front of me and I was sitting next to Natsume. Sheeesh, the least he could do is acknowledge me. When I said hello to him, all he did was look up from his manga book, then look back down. Ruka, who was sitting on the other side of Natsume, laughed awkwardly and tried to calm me to no avail. I'm still fuming about it. Suddenly, the door opened and Narumi-sensei came in, smiling as usual. Fukutan raced to him from the corner he was hiding in and once again started to beg Narumi to never leave him in the classroom again. Poor Fukutan. Suddenly, I noticed there was a girl standing next to Narumi-sensei. She had her hair down a little past her shoulders and two thin braids framing her face. Her eyes were light blue. She didn't seem nervous, but she didn't have a welcoming air around her either. Narumi-sensei got the crying Fukutan off him and turned to the class.

"Hello, everyone! We have a new student. Her name is Arimoto Ivumei. Please make her feel welcome!" He scanned the room and looked directly at me.

"Mikan, could you be Ivumei's partner?" I nodded vigorously. I couldn't wait to get to know her.

"Well, then it's settled! Ivumei, could you sit in the seat in front of Mikan please?" She nodded and walked to the seat silently. I immediately greeted her.

"Hi! I'm Sakura Mikan! Welcome to Class B!" I said. She smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Mikan-chan," she said. She has a pretty low voice and I complimented her about it. She smiled even more.

"You are quite cheerful and vibrant, Mikan-chan,"

"Oh, just call me Mikan. We are going to be great friends!" Just then, Natsume had to butt in.

"Oyy, can you to shut up?" he said, not even looking up. Gah, he is so rude!

"I'm sorry, I don't know your name," Ivumei said, suddenly turning solemn again.

"It's none of your business. Look, can you and Polka dots be quiet? I'm trying to read," Natsume said, finally looking up. I started to shout at him, but Ivumei stopped me.

"Don't waste your time on him. I know the type," She turned around and that was the last I heard of her for the rest of the class.

Natsume POV

Who the heck did the new girl think she is? She's all upperclassy and stuff. Plus, she and Mikan are so loud. When I told them to shut up, she got this weird look on her face and told Mikan to ignore me. I was tempted to toast her, but then she just turned away. What's the fun in lighting someone's hair on fire when they don't even care? It's more fun torturing Mikan.

Mikan's POV

After math class (Jinno-sensei hates me so much), it was time for Abilities class. I poked Ivumei on the shoulder.

"What class do you have? I have Special Ability," I said, trying to cheer her up.

"I have the same. What class is that monster in?" she said, pointing a finger to Natsume.

"He's in Dangerous Ability. His Alice is fire. The boy next to him, Ruka-pyon" she looked confused when I say 'pyon' "has animal pheromone Alice. I have Nullification Alice!" Ivumei smiled a little at my enthusiasm.

"Where is the Special Ability classroom?" she asked

"It's a little far. Follow me!" I said, smiling.

I lead her to the classroom. Opening the door, I had a whole wad of streamers thrown at me. The room was decorated like when I was new. There was cake and balloons and party hats everywhere.

"Welcome, new member!" Tsubasa-senpai and Misaki-senpai shouted. The other Special Abilities shouted also. Ivumei looked taken aback at first, but then smiled wide. I looked towards the senpais gratefully for making my friend smile happily.

"This is Tsubasa-senpai and Misaki-senpai!" I announced. They waved.

"Hello!" Tsubasa-senpai said, "I have Shadow Alice." He stepped on Misaki's shadow and made her do jumping jacks. Misaki did not look happy. When he stopped, she was giving him the evil glare. Then, she turned to Ivumei and her face became normal again.

"I have Doppelganger Alice," Misaki-senpai said, winking. Suddenly there was four of her. The four Misakis started to beat up Tsubasa. Both me and Ivumei looked away, wincing.

"What's your Alice?" Tsubasa-senpai asked, now sporting a black eye. The din became quieter because everyone wanted to hear. Ivumei stiffened. Her eyes glinted again and when she finally spoke, she did it in a forced voice.

"I'd prefer to keep it a secret," she said quietly.


	2. Almost

Yay!! Three reviews already! Thank you very much, peoples. Now to answer your question, missyJuliette, I was thinking Ivumei could have either gray hair or a dark brown color. Please tell me you opinion by reviewing the story. Thanks!

Tsubasa's POV

I was shocked. Here in the Special Abilities, we are one big family. We share everything (okay, close to everything). I didn't get mad though. Maybe she was just a bit self-conscious.

"It's okay, you can tell us. I mean, all Alices are different," I said cheerfully. She shook her head. I sweated a bit.

"Okay," I shrugged, trying to break the tension, "it's your call." I turned and walked away. The rest of the class still seemed a bit frozen, but then they soon broke into their regular chatter.

Ivumei's POV

I breathed out. I hate being put on the spot like that.

"Ivumei?" I heard Mikan say. I turned around. She look confused, even a bit sad.

"Why won't you tell us your Alice?" she asked, "is there something wrong?

I shook my head. I knew that eventually I'll have to use my Alice, but until then, I'm not going to reveal it. I hope.

The rest of class was all chatter. I didn't see the teacher anywhere, but didn't feel like asking Mikan or the other students. I heard my name come up a couple times. Inwardly, I blushed. I didn't exactly make the best first impression. Finally, the bell rang. Mikan dragged my arm again.

"Come on! Next is gym!" She smiled super wide. I smiled back, relieved that she wasn't upset at me anymore. We raced through the halls (well, she ran, I got my arm almost ripped from its socket). Then, we got outside.

"Wow! This is quite large!" I exclaimed, my eyes wide. My previous school had the tiniest gym. This school had a huge track and a giant field. A little to my left was a dodge ball field. Suddenly, a whistle pierced the air. A tough looking woman stood there.

"Okay, let's see how good your fitness is." she said. She pointed to some bars. Something prickled on my spine. Oh no. Oh no. I can't control my Alice too well when I'm doing something that physically exerting. Ridicule my self control all you want, but I have never been able to control my Alice completely. Maybe it's because of the nature of it. I shrank.

"Who wants to go first?" she asked. Mikan raised her hand.

"Me and Ivumei want to go!" she said. The teacher beckoned to us. Oh why, Mikan, why? I started to protest, but somehow I still ended up in front of the bar.

"Okay you two; I just want a simple flip. Mikan, you go first." The teacher took out her pencil and clipboard. Mikan backed up and got a running start. She grabbed the bar at her waist and did a front flip. Landing perfectly, she turned to me and gave me a thumbs up.

"Now you…," the teacher said, leaving a pause for my name.

"Arimoto Ivumei," I said. I took a deep breath and charged. Immediately I felt the hold on my Alice loosen. I jumped and grabbed the bar. Halfway through the flip, I felt the start of a whirlwind. I panicked and fell. The whirlwind died down. I felt relieved until I saw the teacher's face. She tsk-tsked me and I felt so ashamed. I quickly hustled away from the bar. And then, the headache started and I collapsed.

Natsume's POV

I was sitting with Ruka when Mikan volunteered her and that girl to be first. Of course Mikan would want to go first. After she did her flip, I turned to Ruka.

"Do you think the new girl is going to fail on her own or should I help her?" I asked. Ruka shrugged.

"Maybe we should just leave her alone," he said quietly. I sometimes don't understand Ruka. That girl irked me during our homeroom. I have the right to get back at her. When she started running at the bar, I lit a small flame under the bars. When she started to flip, I expected her to get singed. But for some reason, the fire was blown out. The thing was, there was no wind. That girl fell. She looked relieved for some reason. She could have seen the fire while she flipped and put it out. She was going pretty quickly. I started to get the feeling that there was more to her that met the eye. Then, as she was walking past me, she crumpled onto the ground.

Well, what do you think? Please review! Thanks! Please list any typos you see in a review! Thanks for reading!


	3. A Mask?

More reviews!!! *Smile* Also, before we go into this story, if you would like to see a drawing of Ivumei, please tell me. I'm not the best drawer, but I can try. Now, enjoy!

Mikan's POV

"Ivumei!!" I yelled, running towards her. All of a sudden, she had collapsed. I was worried. Then, Narumi-sensei appeared.

"Hello, Mikan!" he greeted me, "Don't worry, everything is under control." A security guard carried Ivumei away. She seemed very limp in his arms, like a broken doll. I got scared.

"Narumi-sensei, can I go with her to the hospital?" I pleaded. He shook his head apologetically.

"Sorry, but we have to make sure she is going to be alright first. You can visit her afterwards, though," he said cheerfully. I nodded hesitantly.

"Now, go return to gym and have fun." Narumi finished and he and the security guard walked away with Ivumei. I sat down by Hotaru and plastered a smile on my face, but something didn't feel right.

Hotaru's POV

Mikan sat down by me with a fake smile on her face. I sighed.

"Baka. If you're going to pretend to be happy, do it better," I said. She protested, but then I shot her with my baka gun favorite invention to use on Mikan.

"If you're worried about her, then I can arrange for you to see her,"

I pulled out my firefly spy camara. Mikan smiled for real.

"HOTARU, YOU'RE SO NICE!!" she yelled. She started to hug me, but then I pointed the gun at her. Mikan backed away. I turned on the fly and took out the remote control. I guided it to hospital and saw Narumi and the guard. I followed them with the firefly until they put her in a room. Settling on the window, I put down the remote control and Mikan and I watched. Narumi and the guard left. For a while there was nothing. Mikan started squirming. I flicked her. Suddenly, Persona entered the room.

Ivumei's POV

I started to wake up. Where am I? Looking up, I gasped. Okay, maybe it was a bit of a shriek, but you get the idea. A man with a white mask and black coat stood in front of me, smirking.

"Well, you finally came about," he said. He sat down on the chair next to my bed (wait, why was there a bed?) and looked at me in the eye. Well, I think he did, it was a bit hard to tell with the mask.

"Now, why did you collapse?" he asked. I did not trust him. Call it intuition (or common sense), but he felt like something sinister.

"I don't know," I lied, staring at him eye to eye. I could play this game, too. His mouth hardened.

"Don't kid around with me. We know you used your Alice. But it was different than the Alice you showed us," he smiled sarcastically, "Now, how about the truth."

I shook my head.

"I don't know why I collapsed and that's the end of it," I said. He glared at me. This time I could definitely tell through the mask that his eyes were saying, 'Destroy her'. I began to get worried.

"Then you wouldn't mind wearing this would you?" he said, showing me a mask. What…the…heck. A mask. Am I going to some masquerade ball? It looked kind of like a dragon's face, though would only cover my eyes. Suddenly, without a word, he put it on me. I pushed him away and tried to take it off. It was stuck.

"What did you do?!" I shouted. He stood up and walked over to the door.

"If you ever use your Alice, it will shock you and we will know," he said, "You know, you could have avoided this by telling the truth about your Alice. Maybe the part that it's a lot stronger than you showed us." He left. Oh my god. I am so dead now. He found out. How I didn't know.

"Sorry, Mom," I whispered, looking down. A sudden movement in the corner of my eyes caused me to turn. A firefly flew out the window.

Mikan's POV

I couldn't believe it. Why did Persona talk to Ivumei and put a mask on her. We couldn't hear them except for when she yelled at Persona. I found myself wondering, who exactly is Ivumei? Hotaru and I shared a look. It was time to find out the answer from Ivumei herself.

Yes, I know this is chapter is short, but this is a good cliffhanger! Please review and give opinions. I want to know if I'm staying true to the essence of Gakuen Alice. Thanks!!


End file.
